


下流贵族-番外1.三年之痒

by luxian



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 12:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxian/pseuds/luxian
Summary: 站立扶墙、dirty talk、露背毛衣、荤话连篇、老夫老妻秀恩爱日常。





	下流贵族-番外1.三年之痒

希芙是在酒吧找到洛基的，她这个大明星出趟门不容易，裹得严丝合缝就差把自己套麻袋里躲狗仔。

她本来就有懒癌，除了演戏外几乎都不动那种，只恨不能天天窝在家里吹空调敷面膜吃水果看电视。

能值得她这样全副武装出门，那一定是发生了大事。

二十分钟前她收到了洛基的短信，小家伙年纪不大说话老气横秋的：

“我再也不会爱了。”

刚洗完澡的希芙擦着湿漉漉的头髮看到消息后一笑，指尖噼里啪啦在键盘上一顿戳，立刻回了条嘲讽：

“小弟弟您还非主流啊，作业写完了吗？”

然后她就溜溜达达的喂喂狗逗逗猫浇浇花，总之在磨叽磨叽等洛基回她消息，希芙闭着眼睛就能想到这个精力旺盛的小朋友肯定要回复她条八百字作文式回怼，他最看不得别人说他小。

整整十分钟，希芙和家里的猫猫狗狗大眼瞪小眼瞪了十分钟，洛基还没有回。

什么？！洛基被我传染上拖延症了！！

以上是希芙第一反应。

不可能啊！洛基这家伙，说要杀了你时刀肯定已经提前磨完了。他向来喜欢怼别人，一天不嘲讽希芙是个老女人都难受。

索尔不会真劈腿了吧？！

以上是希芙第二反应。

妈呀！完了！如遭雷劈的希芙赶紧给洛基打电话，然而洛基那面吵吵嚷嚷，她顿时心里警铃大作。

“我在泰坦酒吧……”，她听见洛基在那面这样轻声说，然后挂了电话。

十分钟后希芙的私人车停在了酒吧门口，她墨镜从鼻梁往下一滑，视线从墨镜上方穿过，挑眉挑剔的看着里面的群魔乱舞。

小祖宗您可真会找个地方啊……

希芙叹了一声，闪进酒吧。视线一顿横扫，接着直奔吧台左侧。

酒吧里就像沙丁鱼罐头。高热令人亢奋，刺耳的噪音污染让人荷尔蒙爆炸。希芙费劲推开了穿着低胸吊带跳舞的姑娘终于气喘吁吁的把手放到了那个落寞背影的肩头。

“小鬼，学会买醉了？”

洛基在这个完全陌生的地方听到熟悉的声音登时鼻子一酸，回头看也不看直接抱上了希芙的腰，把脸埋在她肚子里的软肉就要哭。

“希芙姐，索尔是个渣男！他出轨！”

希芙看着昏暗灯光笼罩的洛基，嘴角一勾把洛基的头从自己身上推开，似笑非笑的看着眼圈红红的年轻人，伸手脱下了自己十厘米的高跟鞋。

“丑话说在前，如果是索尔出轨，那我就把这高跟鞋钉他胯里；如果这又是你俩为了调情整出的什么新花样，那我就把你俩绑一起，用它穿成烤串。”

在屏幕前营造“当代玉女掌门”人设的希芙一改她平时云淡风轻的模样，那表情洛基看在眼里怕在心里，立刻就是一哆嗦。

也不怪希芙暴力，自从洛基回国帮索尔白手起家取得成效后这俩人就过上了新婚似的甜蜜生活。主要自己不怕把腰搞断那就待家里搞去呗，可偏不，鬼畜上头的索尔和表里不一的洛基经常整出各种各样的“突发事件”。

作为洛基的知心姐姐希芙当然每次都冲在为小朋友复仇的前线，但到最后发现原来都是误会一场，以这对狗男男搞到床上为结局，留给希芙紧闭的门。

“这次是真的！”洛基叫了一声，掏出兜里的手机就给希芙看。

影后希芙摘下墨镜把手机凑到眼前，仔细去瞧照片里并肩走入酒店的男女，那照片糊的呀她差点没看出来拍的是俩人。

“这拍的比狗仔差远了啊……”，希芙不禁感慨如果狗仔都这技术岂不是快乐无边。

“因为这是范达尔冒死拍下的，照片里那个男的是索尔，女的就是他出轨对象！”洛基捏着自己装着鸡尾酒的玻璃杯，恨不得把牙咬碎。

“我当然不会觉得那个女的是索尔”，希芙翻了个大大的白眼，不过她觉得这事不靠谱，自从洛基回国后她便结识了范达尔，当然就是因为范达尔作为索尔的铁哥们也经常为俩人的烂摊子出面。

不过据希芙观察，那位几乎每次都是看热闹的主。

“迪克酒店，522间。”洛基收起刚才为了搏希芙同情让她为自己撑场子而做出的造作表情，凭他多年来察言观色的能力，希芙已经决定答应他了。

“好吧”，果不其然，希芙挽了挽袖子，表情严肃毅然决然，“老娘好久都没撕逼了。”

洛基这次真不是玩闹，在范达尔给他发照片前几天他就觉得索尔不对劲，且不说以公司应酬为借口晚回家两天，单是西装上总有陌生的香水味这点就足够引起洛基疑心的。

倒也不是洛基像个疑神疑鬼的娘们儿一样去闻索尔西装，自从索尔公司起步后洛基就回到高天尊那了，他可不是忘恩负义之人。所以也就不知道索尔在公司里一天天接触什么人。

主要是索尔身上那股味儿也太浓了……

你能想象到人形榴莲在你身边走来走去的感觉吗？

尤其是索尔现在喜欢穿着西装就去搂洛基，他不想闻都不行。

事已至此，不能不出手了！他倒要看看自己和索尔这三年婚姻能不能成为个笑话。

噔噔蹬蹬。两人怕走电梯被人发现，毕竟希芙那张明星脸太过扎眼，就靠着心里那股怒火俩人硬是头不抬气不喘步梯爬上五楼。

“咚咚。”洛基谨慎的敲了敲门后迅速闪到一边，希芙就贴着门躲在猫眼另一侧。

“打扫卫生。”希芙捏着嗓子朝里面喊了一句，还好当演员的基本功扎实，哪怕没演过狗血剧也见多了这套路。

“进来吧。”

随着这句答应希芙迅速抄起高跟鞋，打算冲进去给索尔致命一击。

不过这男人的声音听着有点不太对？算了，不管了，进去再说。

希芙一把拉开门冲了进去，洛基紧随其后。刚为“保洁”打开门锁的范达尔被一股巨大的推力向屋子里推去，一屁股就坐到了地上。

保洁阿姨是要强上我吗？？？

关上门后在玄关处三人面面相觑，洛基先和希芙大眼瞪小眼，然后一起看向地上穿着浴袍的范达尔。

“你……”，希芙有点难以启齿。

“和索尔搞基？！”洛基接下了她没出口的话。

被推倒在地的范达尔一脸懵逼，搞基的确是要搞基，但不是他和索尔搞基，也不是他搞基，而是索尔自己搞基。

呃……有点晕。

“surprise！”

突然传来索尔快乐的声音，范达尔揉着自己的屁股站了起来。

范达尔不知道洛基和希芙看到了他背后的什么，只知道这两位的表情可以用无比惊恐来形容。

自从开了房间后索尔就钻进浴室里自己捣鼓着什么，范达尔到楼下泡了个温泉回来他也没出来。

这一回头，范达尔面露惊恐，三人表情神同步。

只见索尔穿着曾几何时红遍全网的露背毛衣，美滋滋的叉腰站在他们面前。

“走，走，赶紧走！”

格外爱护视力的范达尔连自己衣服都不想要了，穿着浴袍和拖鞋伸手就把希芙往外面推，还顺手夺去了目瞪口呆的大明星手里的杀气高跟鞋。

“祝您两位白头到老！以后再也别找我们了！拜拜了您嘞！”范达尔甚至还贴心的为两人关上了门。

到现在还没缓过来这致命冲击的希芙呆滞的站在酒店走廊里，面前的范达尔穿着浴袍一脸苦笑。

“烦人还辣眼睛，索尔怕不是疯了。”

缓过神来的希芙一把夺过范达尔手里的鞋子，那眼神盯得范达尔毛骨悚然。

“你是索尔那家伙的帮凶吧？拿你发火可以吗？”

酒店隔音效果足够好，门里门外两重天。瞬间就少了两个电灯泡索尔感觉无比快活。

“惊不惊喜？意不意外？”索尔牵着洛基的手笑嘻嘻说道。

“你作什么妖啊？！”喝了不少酒的洛基酒精上头，一巴掌就打到索尔胸口。

在索尔看来，这就是扭扭捏捏的打情骂俏。

“Babe，都三年了，我不整点花样你就要厌倦我了。”索尔作势就把洛基的手摁在自己胸口上，“况且……你不喜欢吗？”

“这就是你喷香水熏我的原因吗？！”洛基把手抽回来叫道，不过话说那手感的确很好。

“我怕你闻不到，那我就不知道该如何是好了。”

索尔有点尴尬的解释自己拙劣的把戏，毕竟他一直走的是高冷风格，向来都是别人使尽十八般武艺来引起他的注意，这第一次玩这种把戏……他实在不是很擅长。

洛基简直被气笑了，感情索尔多吃了十多年米也没比他强到哪去。

“你这又是哪一出？”说着他拽了拽索尔身上的衣服，这设计，太色情了。

“本来是买给你的，但我觉得我穿也不错。”索尔一笑，把消了气的洛基搂到怀里。

他牵着洛基的手去隔着渔网式毛衣抚摸自己的肌肉，让洛基的手感受自己的形状，去揉捏挤压。

“怎么样Babe？我这身材你满意吗？”索尔把人怼到墙上，低头去亲洛基的脸。

“也就身材还算马马虎虎吧。”洛基被挤在男人和墙壁之间，他尚是自由的那只手摸上了索尔的小腹，从毛衣边缘溜了进去，抚摸他紧绷的皮肉。

抚摸变了性质，变成了一种粗暴的占有。

洛基微凉的手在毛衣里游走，从索尔胸肌的沟壑滑到腹肌，上上下下的抚摸，还不时绕到后背，顺着男人微凹的脊骨沟下滑，又捏了捏索尔结实的臀部。

索尔的温柔可不比洛基的调情，他粗鲁的啃咬着洛基的锁骨留下了一个个牙印，对着洛基的腰臀上下其手。

“嘶啦——”

洛基衬衫上的纽扣齐齐崩裂，掉到了地上。索尔粗暴的撕开了洛基的衬衫后开始亲吻他软软的乳肉，用舌苔舔过淡粉色的乳晕舌尖轻轻刮过洛基敏感的乳首。

索尔的露背毛衣下摆正好能盖过他的屁股，洛基的手在衣服里面摸来摸去，最后从小腹下移到索尔勃起的阴茎上。

“哈，你竟然不穿内裤。”洛基一边揉捏索尔的性器一边那他打趣，“就不怕被范达尔和希芙看到？”

“没关系的，我告诉范达尔你一来就赶紧清场”，索尔含着洛基的乳首含糊不清的说道，“再说了，硬了之后就垂不下去了嘛。”

“那你可真是个老流氓。”洛基笑着看着男人金色的脑袋埋在自己胸前，再接再厉继续抚弄索尔的阴茎。

“那你可真是个小骚货。”索尔又开始了满嘴荤话，“你怎么不问为什么选在今天引你到这里？”索尔终于饶过了洛基红肿发硬的乳头，两手架着洛基就把他抬了起来，膝盖朝上一顶正好劈开洛基的腿。

“你以为我会忘了今天是求婚纪念日？”洛基嗤笑一声，不肯轻易认输的捧着索尔的脸亲了一口，用脸蹭他有点扎人的胡子。

索尔的手作势从洛基后腰插入他的裤子，探入内裤后用指头揉捏他的臀肉，又掐又挤。

“嘿老流氓，再粗暴一点，你以为还在谈恋爱吗？”洛基被这漫长的前戏弄得心烦意乱，这种感觉实在不妙。他知道自己后面已经湿了，可偏偏还要让他更湿更空虚。

被索尔凌空架着的洛基用腿一夹索尔的腰，半靠着墙半俯身去舔男人的耳垂，用自己的胯部去磨蹭索尔挺立的性器，让索尔感受自己前端的坚硬。

“咱俩谈恋爱时可不温柔，我还在你们学校那个小厕所里“强奸”过你呢，不是吗？”索尔嗯哼一声撩起了自己的毛衣，甩着前列腺液的阴茎粗壮性器抵着洛基腹肌线条分明的小腹，索尔握着自己的阴茎戳了戳洛基的肚子，用龟头描摹着腹肌的形状。

被抵在墙上实在不好受，洛基扭着屁股往索尔身上蹭，“快肏我吧，露背美男。”

“这可是你说的哦，一会儿不许偷懒。”

索尔说着把洛基翻了个身，把他又翘又软的屁股对着自己，脚终于落地了的洛基找到那么一丝平衡，又立刻被索尔挤得紧贴着墙，肿胀的乳头摩擦着花纹粗糙的墙纸，感觉是被磨破了皮，甚至还可怜兮兮的要吐水，一阵阵触电般的快感从乳头传来让洛基阵阵痉挛。

索尔把洛基的屁股掰开到最大程度，中间那个粉色紧致的小肉穴正一缩一缩的往外挤水，透明粘稠的爱液顺着穴口往下流到会阴，索尔的手指上前揩了一下后伸到洛基面前。

“快Babe，张嘴，尝尝你的骚水什么味。”

洛基能感受到刚才屁股后面几乎化为实体的视线在火辣辣的视奸他，面色潮红的洛基扭着屁股把索尔的手指含到嘴里。

“唔……嗯啊……”，索尔的手指在洛基的嘴里纠缠着他的舌头，把他灵巧的舌头拨来拨去，刮着他口腔里的敏感点。

“我可真是爱死你这两张小嘴了……都会流水，还都很会吸，真是把我吸的一滴都不剩了……”，索尔陶醉的吸吮着洛基红透的耳垂，开始满口荤话模式，“真是的，我恨不得天天跟你在床上腻歪，再也不干别的，就全心全意肏你，把你肏到闻到我的味道就能射出来。”

“闭嘴！赶快点！”洛基咬了下他的手指忿忿道。

“真是条小母狗……”，索尔说着把手指头捅进洛基的后穴里，粗大的骨节撑开他紧致的肠壁，发出了咕叽咕叽的水声，他扣弄着洛基后穴里的敏感点。

随意的扩张几下索尔实在是受不了了，再过一会儿他就要硬炸了。

索尔一下把自己的阴茎塞进去了大半，然后一点点往洛基身体里面挤，哪怕已经磨合许久洛基依然承受不住索尔这惊人的尺寸，他紧紧咬着下唇，胳膊顶着墙感受着身后的异物入侵。

索尔也爽的很，就这样把人压到墙上，撕开他的衣服扒下他的裤子，狠狠的用自己的阴茎欺负他，听他的喘息呻吟在胳膊和墙壁形成的空间里扩大。 

洛基没他高，微微踮着脚，这样正方便索尔狠戳到他的敏感点，索尔的阴茎完全没入那紧致的穴道时男人发出了满足的粗喘，他颈后毛衣带系的蝴蝶结随着动作一抖一抖，尾端搔着索尔赤裸的背。

“你可真是我做爱时都不敢用力的爱人啊。”索尔学着性交的动作用舌尖在洛基的耳孔里进进出出，他湿热的喘息尽数喷在洛基的耳孔里。

洛基被他撩的又痒又酥，后穴便是狠狠一夹，“呸，你恨不得蛋都塞进去！”

“完了，你怎么能揭穿我呢？”索尔离开了洛基的耳朵正了正姿势，两手扣着洛基的腰窝往上带了带他的屁股，粗大的阴茎往外抽出了一点，洛基知道，这是他蓄势待发的姿势。

“站稳，扶好。”

索尔说着把手向下一拽，整根阴茎都塞到了洛基身体里，他像开了马达似的疯狂的在洛基后穴里抽插，青筋虬结的性器在洛基湿热紧致的穴道里来来回回进出，每次抽出时都要带出洛基瘀红的穴肉，卖力吞吐的小穴恋恋不舍的挽留着索尔的兴致高昂的阴茎，黏黏糊糊的爱液顺着洛基的大腿根流到小腿。

站立的姿势过于刺激，每次索尔把他抬起后再松手，整根阴茎便滑入他的后穴，狠狠戳到洛基的前列腺点。

“妈的，天天干你怎么还这么紧……”，索尔骂了句脏话，洛基的后穴里好像长了无数张小嘴，不断吸吮着他的柱身，让他痴恋到现在。

洛基得意的扭头冲索尔抖了抖屁股，活像只发情了的小母猫，

“能……嗯啊……吃到我这么……这么……啊啊……嫩的屁股是你……运气……”

“那是自然，从第一次遇见你时我就知道”，索尔一边狠狠的肏翻洛基一边开始回忆之前初尝洛基肉味的滋味，“第一次见到我就被我亲了个爽，那时我就知道你是个小浪货，只有我这么大才能满足你。”

“刚遇见你那天晚上我就在浴室里用你的腿自慰，又嫩又滑夹得我好爽……”

“啊……你……你怎么……记得这么清楚啊啊……”，洛基一边甩着自己凌乱的头髮一边叫床，他的腿已经站麻但爱人仍旧不知疲倦的猛肏。

“因为遇到你……实在是我的运气。”


End file.
